Taboo
by Uchiha B
Summary: Namikaze Minato wanders a dangerous path when he starts an affair with a girl twenty years younger than him. Inuyasha/Naruto inter-connected drabbles, Minato/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

Dedicated to: Whispering Kage (for patiently putting up with all my demands)

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato was not a particularly curious man – but, in this case, he couldn't help but to be so.<p>

"Naruto," The Yondaime Hokage patiently addressed his son, "Who is this?" He smiled warmly, trying to appear a little more approachable to the young girl as he knew meeting the leader of a ninja village could be a little more than intimidating.

Naruto grinned foxily, "This is Kagome-chan!" He happily introduced, snickering as Kagome almost shyly looked away from his Father and kicked bashfully at the grass with her boot, "She's Sasuke's little sister!" He whispered not-so-quietly, "She's waaaaay better than the Teme!"

_'Blue eyes?' _Minato questioned mentally, noting that she was an Uchiha yet had such rare eyes, "It is good to finally meet you, Kagome-chan," He said cheerfully, "It's not too often that Tsunade takes on another student."

"She's the best Medic-nin since Sakura-chan!" Naruto boasted proudly, patting Kagome's roughly when she merely muttered something under her breath.

"I'm not that good," Kagome spoke up in a soft voice, finally making eye-contact with Minato, "But, it's nice to meet you, Hokage-sama." She said respectfully, bowing her head.

She blinked and tensed and felt her pale cheeks heat when Minato patted her silky black hair with sincerity, "Call me Minato," He said good-heartedly, "There's no need for 'sama'."

He couldn't resist the urge to smile when Kagome flushed and stuttered something at his words and he unconsciously thought that the much younger girl was just as beautiful as his red-haired and fiery wife, Uzumaki Kushina.

It was a dangerous road to follow...

But Minato liked the danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Kushina's voice was quite excited, "Minato tells me that you finally have a little girlfriend!" She was close to squealing as she looked at her dumbfounded son, "Is she anything like your Mother?"<p>

"W-what?" Naruto blinked, looking at Minato with widened blue eyes, "Are you talking about Kagome-chan?" He didn't even wait for his Father to confirm it, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Minato raised a brow, not too sure why he was feeling so... relieved? "Sasuke would kill me if I even thought about it!" Naruto shuddered, remembering Sasuke's subtle evil-eye when he did look at Kagome as a potential interest, "And just think of what Itachi would do to me!"

Kushina looked a bit surprised, "Your girlfriend is an Uchiha?" Her face brightened almost immediately, "Kagome? You're talking about Mikoto's cute little daughter, right?"

While Naruto had a one-sided bicker with Kushina; the latter playfully teasing the her blond son, Minato lazily eyed the window with thoughtful blue eyes as Kagome's flushed face came back into his mind.

It's not like Uchiha Sasuke and even Uchiha Itachi could do anything to _him_...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"There's no need to see the Dobe anymore," Sasuke casually said, eyeing Kagome from the corner of his obsidian eyes as they took a bite from their cat-shaped onigiri that Mikoto had kindly made for them, "He's a bad enough influence as it is."<p>

Kagome didn't appear to hear her older brother, or she was just ignoring him, "Naruto finally introduced me to the Hokage!" She said cheerfully, almost looking a bit starstruck, "It's kinda hard to believe that Naruto is Minato-sama's son!"

"It's because he inherited most of his personality from his Mother," Sasuke muttered, thinking back to the first time he had met Kushina and how much more violent she could be than even Sakura, "He's nothing like the Yondaime."

"I really want to meet Minato-sama again," Kagome said with determination, "He, along with the Sandaime's sacrifice, saved Konoha from the Kyuubi."

Sasuke darkened immediately at the sound of the Kyuubi, knowing that many still thought it was their clan who summoned it in the first place. He almost spat out his rice when Kagome made her next declaration.

"I'm going to try to become the Hokage's personal medic!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Minato-sama!" Kagome blinked, almost dropping her wrapped package that she had been sent to deliver to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence, "I-I didn't expect you!" She bit her lip, looking away from the grinning Hokage in what almost seemed like an embarrassed fashion that was very contradictory to the usual Uchiha behaviour.<p>

"Are you here to see Naruto?" Minato lightly teased, eyeing the bento that Kagome held in her arms and enjoying the pale flush that was visible on her face, "And with Mikoto's famous onigiri?"

"Uhh, well," Kagome cleared her throat, not wanting to appear too weak in front of her leader, "Kaa-san made too much, so she thought that Kushina-san would like some."

"Thanks," Minato said casually, taking the bento from Kagome's hands and feeling her stiffen slightly when his hand brushed against hers and lingered on her skin for a moment, "I'm sure it'll be much appreciated. Kushina and Naruto can't cook anything but ramen and I don't have any time to." He joked.

Kagome nodded, looking grateful that he appreciated the gesture so much, "So," Minato said nonchalantly, chewing on the delicious snack, "I hear you are going to apply to be my personal medic?" He eyed Kagome's reaction in particular interest as she reddened.

"Y-yes, umm–" The Uchiha almost squeaked when Minato leaned down to whisper something in her ear in a slightly husky voice.

"I think you'll be fine. It'll be nice to a pretty face like yours around the office everyday."

It _had _to be her imagination that Namikaze Minato was flirting with her...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I hear you're going to apply to be Minato's personal medic," Tsunade smirked, looking at her younger apprentice with intent amber eyes, "Why would you suddenly apply for this particular job out of the blue?"<p>

Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Not you too!" She sighed in exasperation, though Tsunade could see the hint of a blush crossing over her pale cheeks.

Tsunade raised a brow, "What? I didn't say anything yet," She drawled in a sly tone, "Would you apply if the Hokage were Saru-sensei and not Minato?" She snickered at Kagome's sulky frown.

"Of course!" Kagome huffed, the blush deepened slightly, "It's an honour to be the Hokage's personal medic! It has nothing to do with Minato-sama!"

"Are you sure?" Tsunade glanced up, her amber eyes suddenly widening, "Oh, Minato!" She gasped, laughing outright when Kagome quickly let out a small noise of surprise as she immediately turned around and her flush darkened even more.

"What? Where?" The Uchiha almost squeaked, frowning heavily when no Minato came into sight, "Tsunade-sensei, you–!" Kagome let out a choked noise when the Yondaime Hokage suddenly blurred in front of her in a yellow flash while Tsunade snickered at the sight.

"You need to work on your senses, Kagome-chan," Minato murmured lowly into Kagome's ear and taking away the kunai away from her throat, though not before skimming the cold metal across the sensitive skin, "If I were an enemy, you would be dead."

Kagome was absolutely speechless at the hint of almost innuendo...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>It had become an almost daily routine.<p>

"Do you really think I'm good enough to become your personal medic?" Kagome abruptly asked, watching as Minato chewed on the homemade onigiri that she had made.

(No – she did _not _make it especially for him because he seemed to enjoy them so much.)

That would be admitting that she liked him. Which she _didn't_.

Minato eyed her with intent blue eyes, resisting the urge to smirk when she bashfully looked away from his stare, "Is it something that you really want?" He asked lowly, allowing his smirk to appear when she eagerly nodded, "I can arrange it for you." He stated smoothly.

"What?" Kagome widened her blue eyes, looking shocked, "Isn't that... cheating?" She asked hesitantly, wanting to prove herself beyond her Uchiha name.

"It'll be good practise," Minato said warmly, "Good medics are quite rare these days," He sighed, shaking his blond head, "And as I said before, it will be refreshing to have such a pretty face around the office."

"O-oh, I-I'm not that pretty!" Kagome waved it off self-consciously, her pale skin reddening at the Yondaime's intense stare.

"And I'll even get these delicious onigiri that you kindly make for me everyday." Minato said, almost heatedly, knowing it was Kagome who made them for him and not Mikoto like she claimed.

Kagome literally fell out of her chair at Minato's next half-joking words.

"Having you here will be like having a little office-wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"You seem really eager to go to work today," Kushina noted, narrowing her eyes in slight suspicion at Minato's up-beat attitude, "You normally hate the Hokage's day job." While Minato liked the action that came with being the Hokage, he also loathed the mountains of paperwork that also came along with it.<p>

Unfortunately, most of his job was doing paperwork and approving missions on said paperwork. And sitting behind a desk, something he also despised since he preferred being on the battlefield and the front lines.

"Kagome-chan is my new medic," Minato answered, slipping on his Yondaime jacket, "It's no longer going to be one of those stoic and uptight Hyuugas."

Kushina widened her eyes, "Oh!" She blinked in surprise, "She's so young!" The red-headed kunoichi looked rather impressed, "She's so pretty and polite, it's too bad that she isn't Naruto's girlfriend," She sighed, "Though, I'd like her to be a little more like me. It'd be nice to see a little temper from her."

Minato nodded absently, not even glancing up at his wife as she kept speaking, "Since she's Mikoto's little girl, she would make the perfect daughter-in-law for us!" And the Yellow Flash tightened his lips when a thought suddenly hit him head on.

He had always wanted a little girl to call him 'Daddy'...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>She was kind of nervous because it was her first day on the job.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Kagome-chan," Minato said warmly, taking note of her quiet behaviour, "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about what other people think of you."

The Uchiha sighed, nodding slowly as yet another shinobi stepped out of the room, but not before bluntly and outright staring at her; probably wondering what the hell she was doing in the Hokage's office in the first place.

Minato watched the much younger girl, standing up from his desk and the dreaded paperwork to approach Kagome, "I think I agree with Kushina," He murmured, grasping Kagome's chin with his fingers and forcing her to look into his eyes, "I'd like to see some more fiestyness from you."

Kagome blinked, a bit too surprised to flush at his very close contact and she was about to open her mouth to say something when a clearing of the throat caused them to look over to the door.

Minato looked casual, as if he knew the shinobi was standing there the whole time while Kagome jumped, tensing slightly at the stoic crimson glare currently directed towards their Hokage.

"Itachi-aniki!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Aniki!"<p>

Itachi narrowed his eyes, not liking the scene between the Hokage and his little sister, "Aniki, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, moving back a bit so to get some space between her and Minato.

"The Yondaime-sama has called me here for my next mission," Itachi answered stoically, giving a subtle glare towards Minato, "I trust you aren't having any problems here, Kagome?" He asked, disapproving of Kagome's new job of being the Hokage's personal medic. It meant she would be spending much time with him. _Alone_.

"No, of course not!" Kagome quickly waved it off, bouncing away from Minato's close presence to step in front of her eldest brother, "Aniki ~ I haven't seen you in a long time!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and preening under Itachi's affections as he patted her head.

"Itachi," Minato said, resisting the urge to smirk at the Uchiha elite, "Good timing. I have an A-rank mission for you." He stated, watching as Kagome let go of Itachi to glance back at him.

Itachi was lucky to have such a pretty little sister and the smirk on his lips told Itachi everything he need to know.

_'You cannot interfere if you are away on a mission.'_

Interfere with what, Minato did not know...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Aniki is going to be away for the next two weeks?" Kagome sighed, pouting sulkily at the Yondaime, "I haven't seen him in a long time and you just sent him away again..."<p>

Minato looked sincerely apologetic, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," He said, "But Itachi is one of the very few who can complete this mission within the allotted time."

"I guess..." Kagome sighed again, "But there _are _other Uchihas out there. Like Shisui-nii," She suggested, looking somewhat irritated at the very name of her cousin, "Send _him_ away for the next two weeks."

Minato blinked, a bit intrigued by Kagome's change in attitude, "I'm probably going to end up marrying him," She admitted, noting Minato's confusion, "But he's a 'man-whore'."

The Hokage almost wanted to burst out laughing at the expression on Kagome's pretty face, "Well, then," Minato stood up casually, walking over to the young Uchiha, "If you always want to catch Shisui's attention, I can always teach you the art of Kunoichi seduction." His voice lowered huskily.

Kagome looked shocked and rather thoughtful as Minato eyed the girl in a predatory fashion.

_'And there will be no 'Aniki' to 'protect' you...'_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Kagome called out, just getting home from her new job and quickly lowering her tone when she heard two distinct female voices gossiping in the next room, <em>'Kaa-san and Kushina-san,' <em>She noted, knowing they got together every few weeks to catch up with their social lives.

She quietly took off her boots and leaned against the wall, knowing she shouldn't be listening in, but unable to help herself because she wanted to hear if Kushina mentioned anything about Minato...

"And Minato has been extra kinky in bed lately," Kushina sighed, tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear, "He's always been... _out there_, but now he's insisting I call him Minato-_sama _for some reason."

Kagome shuddered at the topic, not wanting to hear anything about her parents' sex lives, _'Can Tou-san even get it up anymore?' _She almost wanted to gag at the thought, but pushed down her nausea to listen to more.

"And he even had me transform into my teenage form and wear my Genin clothes," Kushina frowned, propping her head on her hands, "It's like he wants me... _younger _again," Mikoto looked a bit surprised at the information, but sympathetic, "Next, I'm going to be calling him 'Sensei' and learning all about the Kunoichi Seduction Arts again."

Kagome stiffened at Kushina's next words.

"And he's constantly humming that Kagome, Kagome song, too, especially during sex."

What the hell did that mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I have to admit that I'm worried," Mikoto sighed quietly, sipping at her tea, "What Kushina told me shouldn't be taken lightly, no matter how much she may want to see past this and deny it." Her obsidian eyes stared intently for her husband's reaction.<p>

"Is this only a suspicion due to Uzumaki's words?" Fugaku asked stoically, though he did not look very happy at the subtle accusation, "Many people play the 'Kagome, Kagome' game. Perhaps it is a coincidence that Uzumaki caught the Yondaime humming the tune?"

Mikoto raised a skeptical brow, "You and I both know that the name isn't very common," Her eyes narrowed, "There is no 'coincidence' that the Hokage's behaviour has changed right when Kagome has become his personal medic."

"You don't think..." Fugaku murmured, though his thoughts were on the same lines as his wife's, "I have raised Kagome far better than that." He said disapprovingly, but he had his doubts.

Kagome could be rebellious when she wanted to be.

Both Uchihas quickly glanced up and tensed quite noticeably when Minato flashed right in front of the Uchiha compound while glancing around curiously and spotting them, "Fugaku, I hope I'm not intruding," Minato said politely, giving a warm smile, "But I came around to see if Kagome-chan is here?"

There was no way in the seven layers of hell that he could ever approve of his daughter participating in an affair with the Yondaime Hokage.

Fugaku was going to get to the bottom of this...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan," Minato called out and he smiled when the girl immediately and obediently came up to his desk, "I hope you don't mind healing me. I must have injured myself during my workout this morning." He said and Kagome nodded seriously.<p>

"Show me where it is–" Kagome paused, trailing off and blushing slightly when the Yondaime slipped off his white jacket and pulled his blue sweater over his head, revealing a well-toned chest and a sluggishly bleeding minor wound.

"Don't just stand there," Minato teased, enjoying Kagome's flush to the fullest extent with half-lidded blue eyes, "You can approach me."

Kagome nodded reluctantly, trying to keep her eyes away from Minato's bare skin, "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, allowing her hands to glow that strange pink and lowering onto his wound.

"It's bothersome." He admitted, resisting the urge to shudder under the warm feeling her unusual chakra was causing him. He bit his lip when he felt his lower body tightened and he could no longer resist asking.

"Kagome-chan," His voice lowered huskily and he grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving away after she was finished healing him, "Have you ever had an intimate companion?"

What... what was he implying?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M (rating's gone up)

* * *

><p>Sex was very common in the shinobi world – even the younger ones got involved in it around their pre-teen years.<p>

But Uchiha Kagome was a bit different.

"N-no!" She rushed to answer his question, feeling her face heat up quite significantly, "I don't think that Tou-san and my Brothers would be very happy..." She trailed off, looking away from Minato, "I've never even gone out on a date. I think Tou-san's position scares people away." She sighed.

Having a Father as the head of the Military Police Force would do that.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like?" Minato's voice kept that husky quality that almost had Kagome enchanted, "What it's like to have a man slide his–"

The Uchiha cut him off before he could say anything too explicit, "Minato-sama!" She squeaked, shuddering as he breathed heatedly against her ear, causing her to shudder pleasantly, "W-what about Kushina-san?" She asked quietly.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the mention of his red-haired wife, "Just think about you and me only," He mumbled against her lips, "I want you and I know you want me."

With that, despite Kagome's attempts at protests, the Yondaime Hokage roughly captured the Uchiha's lips with his own...

Thus, the affair began...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p><em>'What. The. Hell. Was. Going. ON?'<em>

Those words were the only thing running throughout Kagome's mind as she felt Minato's tongue press and prod at her lips, insisting that she open them for him.

"Minato-sama, I don't understand!" Kagome said quietly, just as Minato pulled away to look down heatedly at her, "What's this all about?" She asked weakly, shuddering slightly when he lightly stroked her back; his fingers resting very closely to her rear.

"You," Minato said lowly, his eyes darkening with something that resembled want and desire, "You are everything that I want." He simply answered, his fingers now playing with the belt of her skirt.

The Uchiha still did not understand at all, "But why?" She insisted, trying to ignore his fingers creeping up her skirt and caressing the soft skin of her thighs, "Why someone like me when you have Kushina-san?"

The blond elite did not look pleased at the mention of Kushina, "I have been eyeing you for a while now," He admitted, making Kagome wonder how long he had been watching her, "I do love Kushina, but never in _that _way," He continued on, telling a secret that very few knew, "Kushina and I were arranged to be married since Uzushiogakure was destroyed."

Kagome opened and her closed her mouth repeatedly, still highly confused about the situation.

Did this mean that the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was a pedobear?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>Naruto was very close to skipping like a little girl.<p>

_'What do I have to be afraid of?' _He thought brightly, his blue eyes shining as he whistled cheerfully when the epiphany hit him, _'I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage; the host of the frikin' Kyuubi no Youko, and the Teme's best friend!'_

This was the day he was going to ask Uchiha Kagome out on a date.

He had tried it before, but that deadly glare from Sasuke had stopped him in his tracks on that last pathetic attempt of his, but now – he was totally going to do it!

(And no, Itachi going on a long-term mission had nothing to do with his new decision!)

_'Maybe I should ask Tou-chan,' _Naruto looked thoughtful, grinning foxily, _'He would know how to get a girl – after all, he got a hot babe like Kaa-chan!' _His steps became quicker and he was practically flying up the stairs to his Father's office in a few moments.

The Jinchuuriki stepped in front of the door, easily bypassing the guard without a word and opening the door without bothering to knock.

What he saw made him freeze and the next words just fell out of his mouth.

"Uhh, Tou-chan, why do you have your hand up Kagome-chan's skirt?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>There was probably some way to explain this to his son without looking like a perverted old man.<p>

But, honestly – Minato was coming up blank.

"Tou-chan," Naruto said slowly, "What... are you doing?" He finally managed to get it out, watching in disbelief as his Father's hand slid from underneath Kagome's skirt and slipped back down to his side.

Kagome looked like the world just ended.

"Minato-sama was just teaching me some very important things," Kagome began weakly, though her voice gained a bit of confidence, "Like how to avoid being taken advantage of. It happens commonly to kunoichi." She stated with fact.

"Oh," Naruto blinked, raising a brow, "Okaaaay," He dragged it out, ignoring it for now even though the Kyuubi was whispering in his head and his Mother's anger came to mind, "C'mon, Kagome-chan! Let's go out for ramen!" He grinned foxily, throwing an arm over her shoulder and forcibly dragging her away because she did _not _belong beside the Yondaime Hokage like that.

Minato narrowed his eyes, catching Kagome's own blue ones and both seemed to understand what each other was thinking without even saying a word.

_No one needed to know._

(And no one would ever know because Kagome found that she liked the danger just as much as Minato did).

She wanted to explore this a little more.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome, (hints of NaruGome)

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She's lying," <strong>_The Kyuubi hissed within his mind as Naruto eyed the girl sitting beside him and politely slurping at her ramen that he had so generously paid for, **_"You can never trust those disgusting Uchiha."_**

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at nothing in particular, pausing for a moment, _'Why would Kagome-chan lie to me?' _He retorted back, _'She has no reason to.' _However, his voice began to falter as the Kyuubi's fangs flashed from behind the bars as he roared with laughter.

"_**Brat, you don't know these Uchiha as I do," **_Kyuubi stated with dark amusement, **_"The little Uchiha vixen is fucking around with the Yondaime Hokage and he is the instigator of all of this," _**Fangs flashed again in the fierce grin, **_"It would seem that the Yondaime Hokage is no longer content with Kushina."__  
><em>**

_'Tou-chan would never cheat on Kaa-chan!' _Naruto denied the Bijuu's words, frowning again when the demon fox let out a sinister chuckle, _'Especially not with Kagome-chan! He knows I kinda like her and she's way too young for him!'_

"_**And has that stopped humans from pursuing after their true desire?" **_The Kyuubi asked, retreating back into his slumber as Naruto thought over the fox's words.

"Naruto?"

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts when Kagome called out his name, "Yeah, I'm great, Kagome-chan!" He forced a grin to his face, "How's your ramen, Kagome-chan?" He asked, trying to forget the Kyuubi's stupid words.

"It's enjoyable," Kagome smiled brightly at him, making him think twice because Kagome was just so innocent (even if she was an Uchiha) that there was just no possible way she could be having an affair with his Father, "Thank you so much for inviting me out here, Naruto."

No – him and Kushina had nothing to worry about.

The fox was just trying to mess with his mind...

... Wasn't he?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Kagome murmured, very alert and aware of her surroundings in case something should turn for the worse, "Why me? What's so special and interesting about me that would attract you?" She asked, feeling Minato's lips just a hair-width from her own, yet she could not voice her next question out loud.<p>

_'Why was he so discontent with Kushina?'_

Kushina was beautiful and strong and even what Konoha dubbed a 'pseudo-Jinchuuriki', (mostly because she still had quite a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra remaining inside her), and they had known each other since they were children – and there was nothing particularly special about Uchiha Kagome.

Maybe her surname – but not _her_.

"You are a perfect balance," Minato answered easily, "Kushina is so boyish and too easy to anger. You are my ideal kunoichi. However, I do love her for giving me Naruto."

Kagome didn't look too convinced.

"Why are you allowing this?" Minato asked her own question against her, holding her head in his hands so she couldn't move away while threading his fingers through her silky hair, "You can tell only one person and I would be immediately dismissed from the Hokage's chair."

"Because," She swallowed, not knowing what to say, "I..."

She had been the good obedient little girl to her Father and her clan and maybe this was just a way to...

"I need to rebel against Tou-san and break his 'little' rules..."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"The Yondaime Hokage is not stupid," Sasuke stated impassively, though if one really knew him, they could tell that he had a hint of anger in his voice, "He is more than capable of keeping what you accuse secret from Konoha, even the Uchiha clan."<p>

Fugaku frowned, staring coldly at his second oldest child, "It's true what I accuse is very serious," He said slowly, "But, there is nothing that the Uchiha cannot achieve. Itachi would not give up so easily." He provoked, knowing it cause something angry to rise within Sasuke.

Sasuke's facial expression twitched, but he kept it aloof as he possibly could, _'Itachi this, Itachi that!' _His obsidian eyes hardened, "Kagome is more skilled than you think," He leaned against the wall, looking away from his Father, "If she really wants to keep 'this' secret, then it will remain so."

"Sasuke," Mikoto said softly, finally speaking up, "Kagome is your sister. You have to convince her to stop this if you want to save her and our clan's reputation."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, barely nodding his head, "I'll see if I can talk to the Dobe to see if he knows anything."

Naruto was not as stupid as everyone thought him to be...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"And who is this fine young kunoichi?" Jiraiya asked slyly, eyeing the highly-attractive girl with obvious interest, "You never told me you had a new assistant – and such a pretty little thing, too!"<p>

Minato resisted the urge to snicker as Kagome's brows twitched with irritation as she held herself back from snapping a sarcastic retort, "This is Uchiha Kagome," He said, looking back and forth between his former teacher and the female, "She is the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke."

"A pleasure," Kagome muttered, though she didn't look too happy when Jiraiya grabbed her hands and stroked the fabric of her black fingerless gloves, "I've always wanted to meet you, Jiraiya-sama..." Jiraiya himself should have been able to tell that she was completely lying, but he was far into her looks to care.

"So, you're the student of Tsunade that I've heard so much about," Jiraiya said smoothly, kissing the back of her hand while giving her a sultry glance, "You're much... more than I expected." His eyes seemed to glance down at her breasts as he said so.

Minato was fine with subtle flirting, as Jiraiya did that with every pretty female he met, but this was just crossing the line.

"Jiraiya," He was beside the two in an instant with his 'Yellow Flash', "Why don't you visit Tsunade? I'm sure she will be happy to see you." His blue eyes hardened and he put an arm around Kagome's shoulders so he could direct her away from the Sannin.

Jiraiya blinked before a semi-knowing look appeared in his eyes and Minato could immediately read what his former sensei was getting across.

_'This is a very dangerous game you are playing.'_

He always knew that Minato liked the danger...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>Naruto deeply furrowed his brows, quickly glancing away from the hardened obsidian as his teammate stared at him harshly, "No, I don't know what you're talking about." He denied dully, unable to even look Sasuke in the face.<p>

Sasuke snorted, "Dobe – I know you're not as stupid as you appear to be," The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Do you know anything about Kagome?" His voice was almost a threat because while Naruto was his best friend, Kagome _was _even more important to him because she was his baby sister.

"Kagome-chan would never do anything like that!" Naruto snapped, glaring back at Sasuke as his eyes flickered crimson, "And Tou-chan would never do anything like _that _because he loves Kaa-chan way too much!"

The blond Jinchuuriki gasped, unable to react quick enough as Sasuke appeared right in front of him; his Sharingan active and spinning wildly.

"I didn't want to resort to this," Sasuke murmured, sending the shocked Naruto a glance out of the corners of his eyes, "But, I have to." He looked up, spotting two large red eyes staring down at him in a predatory fashion.

"Y-you...!" Naruto growled, glancing back and forth between Sasuke and the Kyuubi and realising that the Uchiha had used the Sharingan to look into his subconscious, "Don't even!" He warned the Bijuu, but only received a wicked laughter in return.

"_**So," **_The Kyuubi's fangs flashed in a dark grin, **_"You would like the truth about your vixen sister, Uchiha Boy?"_**

He would get his answers here and now...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe that someone as pretty as you has never done this before," Minato smirked, eyeing the squirming girl within his grasp with a confident arrogance, "But I suppose I can be thankful for that."<p>

Kagome panted lightly, feeling her body spark with a heat that she never experienced before, "Tou-san forbid anything like this until I was married," She answered breathlessly, shuddering slightly as his skilled hands deftly trailed up her sensitive inner thighs, "But I don't care." She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted in his lap.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Minato chuckled, thinking of Fugaku and his strict ways, "I'm not one to brag, but..." The Yondaime Hokage trailed off suggestively, moving his hips up a little more so Kagome could feel _all _of him.

The blue-eyed Uchiha closed her eyes, trying to push down all the guilt that seemed to well up because... "Just wait until tonight, I'll fuck you so hard that you'll never be satisfied by anyone else but me." Minato whispered in her ear, his fingers trailing up her skirt and skimming around her panties.

Kagome held back her whimper, biting her lip when Minato's fingers finally pushed past the fabric of her underwear and...

She managed to hold on to Minato as he abruptly stood up, just barely remembering to slide his arms under her legs and back so she wouldn't fall to the ground, "This chakra...!" The Yondaime frowned, looking out the window of his office.

"The Kyuubi!"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"The Kyuubi?"<p>

Kagome gasped, squirming a bit in Minato's arms as he raced to the window and glanced outside with a stoic caution, seemingly looking for something, "How is that...?"

_'This despicable chakra,' _Minato narrowed his eyes, not seeing anything out of the ordinary yet sensing that dreadful demon that had almost ended his and Kushina's life years prior, _'Is definitely of that of the Kyuubi's.' _

"Minato-sama," Kagome titled her head, feet firmly on the ground as Minato put her down to stare out the window with a heavy frown, "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, touching his arm quite reluctantly as he glanced at her and gave her a fake smile.

"No, it's nothing," The Yondaime said, "Forget what I just said," He sighed, internally cursing Naruto and his lack of control with the demon kitsune, _'I suppose Kushina will have to start training with Naruto again,' _He had thought that his son had control (or, at least, mostly) over the Bijuu, but it felt as if his training was lacking, "Stay here," He breathed lowly, "I'll be back to finish what we started."

Kagome simply watched as the Hokage disappeared out the window in a yellow flash and could only sigh and slump against the wall; almost grateful the distraction had come up.

_'What am I doing? Minato-sama is a married man...'_

But she liked the danger just as much.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Uchiha Boy," <strong>_The Kyuubi purred menacingly, his deep echoing voice seemed to vibrate against the walls as the water underneath their feet rippled unnaturally, **_"You would like to hear the truth about your vixen sister?"_**

"Kyuubi, shut up!" Naruto whispered harshly, staring at Sasuke's intent face just as fixedly as the Uchiha was staring at the Bijuu, "There is no 'truth' about Kagome-chan!"

"Tell me," Sasuke murmured, his Sharingan eyes glowing an eerie red in the dim lighting, "What is Kagome doing?"

"_**I will tell you," **_The Kyuubi grinned and revealing his lethally sharp fangs, **_"But for a price, Uchiha Boy." _**His hollow snicker rang throughout the room and Sasuke's stoic face slowly formed into a frown.

"He's playing mind tricks with you," Naruto said, trying to convince Sasuke otherwise, "Trust me, I know him a lot better than you."

Sasuke tightened his lips, before giving a slow nod to Kyuubi's terms, "Fine," He said, ignoring Naruto's protests and Kyuubi's dark smirk, "What is Kagome doing with the Hokage?"

The fox's eyes seemed to glow behind the bars of his sealed cage, _**"Your vixen sister is–!" **_The Kyuubi abruptly stopped, widening his crimson eyes as both ninja seemed to be startled by a sudden appearance, **_"You...!"_**

"Tou-chan?" Naruto asked shakily, though Minato's calm stare didn't waver from the Kyuubi's, "What are you doing here?"

"I hoped to never see you again, Kyuubi," Minato murmured, "But I suppose that is wishful thinking." He didn't bother to ask what this was all about since he had a guess, especially with Sasuke hanging around in his son's conscious.

The Kyuubi had to be silenced and quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yondaime Hokage!" <strong>_The Kyuubi snarled loudly, eyes glowing red with rage as he slammed against the bars of his prison, **_"Come here so I can rip you apart!"_**

"Maybe another day," Minato murmured, finally breaking his stare with the demon fox to glance at his shocked son, "Naruto," He sighed in disappointment, "You know better than to let the fox act on his own."

"It's not my fault," Naruto quickly defended himself, giving an accusing glare towards Sasuke, "Ask the bastard here to leave!" He huffed stubbornly, though was rather glad for his father's interference.

"Sasuke-kun," Minato narrowed his azure eyes, "I will kindly ask you to leave my son's conscious," He said with a stern tone, "Your actions here only put your clan's motives in question."

Sasuke's expression grew more rigid and cold, knowing that Minato was referring to the council's suspicion of the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi's deliberate summoning to Konoha years earlier, "Hn." He simply answered, closing his eyes shut and abruptly disappearing from Naruto's conscious.

"Now, then," Minato turned his eyes back onto Naruto, "Calm the Kyuubi down and we will have a little talk afterwards," He said, taking notice of Naruto's slightly defiant expression, even though he muttered a 'yes' under his breath, "I suppose that Kushina will have to train with you again."

"No!" Naruto looked horrified at the thought, "Anything but that!" He whined, recalling how vigorous his mother's training was, "That's so cruel!"

"I'm leaving you no option." Minato stated, giving the snarling Bijuu one last glance before disappearing from his son's conscious like Sasuke did a few moments prior.

The moment Minato opened his eyes to the outside world, he had to physically hold himself from sighing in relief.

The Kyuubi had been silenced for now...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p>Minato flashed back into the Hokage's office to find Kagome lounging lazily within his chair, "Miss me?" He breathed into her ear, chuckling huskily when she jumped noticeably and scrambled out of his chair with an embarrassed little noise.<p>

"Minato-sama!" Kagome said breathlessly, not expecting his rather abrupt appearance, "I thought you would be gone longer!" Her pretty blue eyes shifted away from his almost nervously, "You said it was the Kyuubi..."

"Naruto had a brief loss of control," Minato stated, moving closer to the blue-eyed Uchiha, "It was nothing serious," He had Kagome against the wall before she even knew what happened, "He'll just have to train with Kushina again." He nipped her sensitive ear, smirking against her silky hair as he felt her shudder against him.

"I-is that right?" Kagome bit her lip, determined not to let out those embarrassing noises and she swallowed when she felt Minato's hand trail down her curved hip.

"Yes," Minato barely nodded, suddenly lifting Kagome's black shirt and grinning mischievously when she squeaked in surprise, "But I would much rather talk about you, Kagome-chan," He stared heatedly at the fishnet that covered her upper torso and the bindings that bound her breasts, "Much rather."

_'This is...' _Kagome inhaled sharply, feeling Minato trace lazy circles around her navel as he leaned down to press heated kisses against her throat, _'This is actually happening!' _She didn't even notice him slip his hand under her skirt and slip into the shorts that she wore underneath.

And she stiffened abruptly when he suddenly thrust a finger into her tight heat...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Minato/Kagome

Rated: M

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Said boy shivered, hearing his mother's hard voice and slowly turned around to see her eyes were flashing an alarming red, "One of Minato's clones came by here earlier and told me that you lost control of the Kyuubi," Kushina did _not _look too amused, "Minato is very busy as the Hokage, he shouldn't have to use that time to babysit you anymore!"

"B-but, Kaa-chan...!" Naruto whined a bit, taking a step back when Kushina's eyes finally decided to settle on a deep and familiar red, "I didn't actually lose control!" He mumbled, his eyes darting away from Kushina's, "Tou-chan's just exaggerating!"

"Even so," Kushina smirked and Naruto 'eeped' when a red chakra began to bubble up around her slender body and began to take on the shape of a fox, "I think it's time we had a little 'Mother/Son' time, don't you?" The leftover chakra from the Kyuubi flickered ominously over her body.

"I-I'm too old for that!" Naruto felt the sweat drip down his face and also felt the Kyuubi shift against his cage.

"_**Brat," **_The Bijuu growled within his mind, **_"There is one way to get out of your training," _**The Kyuubi certainly did not feel like going through training that would only end up in subduing him for a while, _**"Tell Kushina that the Uchiha vixen is fucking the Yondaime Hokage."**_

And Naruto frowned, his own eyes turning red as he finally grew sick of the Kyuubi's murmurings within his mind and his yell of rage stopped Kushina and the tail slowly forming behind her in its tracks.

"KAGOME-CHAN IS _NOT _FUCKING TOU-CHAN!"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

><p>No.<p>

No, he did _not _just say that out loud, especially in front of his mother of all people!

The Kyuubi's chakra immediately seemed to fizzle out at those words and crimson eyes stared a hole in his head, "What did you just say, Naruto?" Kushina asked with a ragged pant.

Naruto grit his teeth, looking away from his redheaded mother, "It's the damn Kyuubi!" He growled, "He's whispering things, telling me things that aren't true to mess with my mind."

Kushina's eyes slowly faded back to grey at those words, "I understand," She nodded grimly, remembering how the fox had tried using mind tricks on her back when she was his Jinchuuriki, "Will you let me talk with him?"

"You too?!" Naruto sighed, rubbing at his spiked hair, "Both Sasuke and Tou-chan invaded my mind already today..."

"It doesn't have to be today, but it needs to be soon," Kushina compromised, "Why exactly is the Kyuubi focusing on your little girlfriend?" Still, those words Naruto had shouted left her with an uneasy feeling.

"C'mon, you know the Kyuubi wants to mess around with the Uchiha clan," Naruto answered, "He just wants to make Kagome-chan look like a jerk like the rest of her clan are." He glanced away when Kushina's face seemed to tighten.

Neither would admit they were denying the obvious...


End file.
